In Search Of Hope
by WinterPlum
Summary: Aragorn is killed in battle...or is he? Arwen sets out to find him... aaand, the stories taking a strange turn!
1. Default Chapter

In Search Of Hope

Disclaimer: Everything here belongs to Tolkien and his people (New Line Cinema, I guess). I'm not earning money, I don't own these characters (oh boy, I wish I did, man) and I haven't gotten anything to say about this matter. Oh yes, one last thing! Thanx soooo much for casting such great actors that fit the parts sooo perfectly! Uh and Mr Jackson, could u please direct _star wars episode 3_?

NOTE: This is an A/A story, and if it might seem more like A/L or ARW/L at first, it's not. Story was written with the people playing Aragorn, Arwen, Legolas and Elrond in mind. In other words, I mean the people in this fic to look like the people in the movies. Sorry anti-lotr-movie-ists and anti-liv tyler-as-arwen-ists

  ****

They were surrounded. Surrounded by the stinking, ugly, foul creatures called orcs. Creatures that knew no pity or moral. Creatures that despised sunlight. Creatures who once were elves. _Once_.

Legolas, Prince Of Mirkwood, felt for that for the first time in ages he was starting to be afraid. He knew that his mortal friends were afraid quite often. But elves….elves hardly ever were _afraid_…

Next to him, Aragorn recoiled. His sword was grasped tightly in his hands, and his knuckles were white. His face was pale and stained with dirt and crimson orc blood. Sweat was running down his forehead. And still he appeared fierce. "this is bad…" mumbled Aragorn "As bad as it gets…"

"We've had worse" Legolas responded. He knew he wasn't being very truthful. He and Aragorn were both weary, and all of the elven arrows had been spent. And the orcs, instead of becoming less, seemed to be multiplying. "What are we waiting for, then?" Aragorn asked before he took a deep breath and said:  "before we go slaughtering these orcs, Legolas, I want  you to promise me that if you survive and I am slain, you shall go back to Rivendell and tell Elrond and Arwen that I have perished here in Mordor. And tell Arwen…tell Arwen how much I love her" Aragorn seemed close to tears "Aragorn, my friend, you won't die here, do you hear me?" but Aragorn ignored him.  Before they knew it, the orcs were slashing towards them, yelling their foul speech to one another and brandishing their swords. Aragorn roared and dug his sword deep into an orc's chest, before cutting the head off another. Orc blood was splattering everything, as Legolas as Aragorn fought their way through the mass of aggressive orcs. Suddenly one of the tallest of the creatures came bounding towards Aragorn, who ducked just in time, escaping the heavy blow of an axe. Aragorn steadied himself, slashing his sword fiercely at the orc who, after several minutes of fighting, fell to the floor in a pathetic heap. Aragorn just stood there, for a moment, gasping for breath. That was when the arrow hit him. Shot by some deadly foe, it hit Aragorn hard in the chest. For two seconds Aragorn stood still, as if he was trying to realize what had just happened. Then he keeled over, onto the ground, where he lay motionless. At first Legolas didn't notice what had happened. Then a cry of despair escaped him.  He rushed to his friends side, and while he ran tears streamed down his cheeks. Aragorn looked at him with weary eyes "Do as I told you, Legolas, go back to Rivendell…"  - "No, Aragorn…you aren't going to die now, do you hear me?" legolas said desperately "Not yet…Not here…Not right now…" For a moment he had forgotten the orcs swarming around them. They came closer, their swords raised, ready to strike anything that came in their way. Suddenly all strength left Legolas and he wearily dropped his Bow. The orcs looked surprised at first and started nervously whispering about, as though thinking the elf was playing a nasty trick. Finally one of them came towards Legolas, ordering him to stand up. The elf stood up, though he still was weary from sorrow and battle. An orc bound Legolas'  hands and pushed him forward. Slowly the they started moving, leaving Aragorn's body behind. 

After a few miles of walking steadily northward, Legolas slowly felt a strange kind of angry power come to him. Suddenly he smashed his fists into the face of the orc guarding him. Then, like a flash of lightning, he grabbed the orc's sword and tore the ropes binding his hands, before chopping the head of another orc. Then he ran. He ran faster than he had ever run before, back to the place where they had left Aragorn. But Aragorn was gone. The footprints of the orcs still were there, and a puddle of blood marked the place where Aragorn had lain. But Aragorn himself was no longer there. Tears poured from his eyes, Legolas finally turned around, heading northwest, towards Rivendell.

   ****

Night was slowly falling down on Rivendell when Legolas finally reached his goal. His face was still marked by grime and sorrow when he wearily stumbled into the House Of Lord Elrond. Elrond was sitting in his library, as  Legolas staggered into the room.  The elven Lord jumped p from his seat and rushed towards Legolas, who was desperately trying not to faint. "Legolas, what-" Elrond asked before being interrupted by Legolas "it's Aragorn, My Lord" the words brought tears back to Legolas's eyes "he was slain…slain by orcs, back in mordor…" 

Elrond turned away, and Legolas was not surprised to see that he was crying, too. Legolas understood, for Aragorn and Elrond had been as close as father and son.

Both elves stood silently for a moment, then Elrond spoke "does my daughter know?" Legolas shook his head "I promised Aragorn I would tell her. And I will." With that he turned and left the room.  

Arwen was walking in the forests of Rivendell, the very place where she had first met Aragorn. Legolas wished he wouldn't have to tell about Aragorn and destroy her happiness. _But he had t_o. At that moment Arwen turned towards him and smiled "What brings you here, Legolas?" Legolas didn't answer, he stood silently, until Arwen asked "what's wrong?" Legolas drew a shaky breath. "It's Aragorn…" -"Aragorn?" Arwen repeated "What about him? He's…he's not…not hurt… is he?" Legolas shook his head and looked at the ground "Worse…He is dead" Arwen gasped "He told me to" Legolas choked back a sob "He told me to tell you that  he loves you…" Then he looked at Arwen. Even though his eyes were filled with tears, he could see that she was traumatized  "Please Legolas… tell me you are lying…" she said desperately. Legolas buried his face in his arms and wept "Oh Arwen…I wish I was…" Arwen stood still, her expression stunned "No…it can't be" she whispered "_It can't be_" she cried once more, before she turned around and ran off into the night

  ****

Yeah, I know…I suck when it comes to writing…..just could you please REVIEW? PULLEASSE????


	2. Awakening

Disclaimer: Everything here belongs to Tolkien and his people (New Line Cinema, I guess). I'm not earning money, I don't own these characters (oh boy, I wish I did, man) and I haven't gotten anything to say about this matter. Oh yes, one last thing! Thanx soooo much for casting such great actors that fit the parts sooo perfectly! Uh and Mr Jackson, could u please direct _star wars episode 3_?

NOTE: This is an A/A story, and if it might seem more like A/L or ARW/L at first, it's not. Story was written with the people playing Aragorn, Arwen, Legolas and Elrond in mind. In other words, I mean the people in this fic to look like the people in the movies. Sorry anti-lotr-movie-ists and anti-liv-tyler-as-arwen-ists

  ****

Arwen sat in her bedroom, the breeze of Rivendell playing with hair. A single tear rolled down her pale cheek, which she quickly wiped away. _He couldn't be dead_. If he was, she saw no more sense in living _That's what happens when you fall in love with a mortal, Arwen…Everyone warned you, but you would never listen…_ Her soul felt numb, her heart frozen. _Now I know what Luthien must have gone through _she thought.

As though from far away, she heard her father knock on her door. Lord Elrond entered silently and placed his hand on his daughters shoulders "He loved you Arwen…" he whispered. Arwen nodded, unable to hold back her sobs. She desperately grasped her fathers hand, sobbing loudly. A tear fell from Elrond's face and mixed with Arwen's own tears. They sat there for a while, father and daughter, weeping.

Suddenly Arwen straightened herself. "He's still alive, Father" she whispered

  ****

Aragorn opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and his head was pounding. As dim shapes around him started to focus, Aragorn found himself on a warm straw bed in a cheery room plastered with stones and a crackling fire on the hearth.  "I suppose I'm not dead, after all…" he muttered to himself. He moved his hand to his chest, noticing the wound where the arrow had hit him was as good as healed. Just then the door across from his bed opened and an elderly man walked in. The man's eyes were deep grey and his hair and beard were white, and even though he seemed to be ages old, his appearance was young and lively. "So you're awake, are you?" The man asked cheerfully. Aragorn stared at him in wonder "where am I?" he finnaly asked. "You still are in mordor, but for the time being, you are safe from your foes. My name is Ihelian, and I found you nearly a week ago, wounded by orcs down in that valley. I must say, you are lucky to have survived. Not many have lived after an orc arrow hit them, not even some of the greatest kings of the old age." Aragorn stared at him blankly "A week?" I've been here for a week?" Ihelian nodded and held up a cup of water "Eat and drink now, before you do anything. You still are very weak" For the first time since he had woken, Aragorn saw the food that had been laid out for him next-to his bed. He looked up at the old man "How can I thank you?" he asked. Ihelian simply smiled "One gets quite lonely out here sometimes. Besides, why would I want to leave someone out there in that foul country? But no more questions now….You must rest" and with that he jumped up from his stool and left the room, leaving Aragorn flabbergasted.

  ****

Man, thanx sooooooo much 4 the reviews!!!! Please keep 'em up! It rox to read 'em!!! Anyways, does anyone know what kind of weather they've got down in mordor? Is it _all_ barren waste land or are there some other landscapes? I'd really appreciate your help!

CU, Nolwe


	3. In The House Of Ihelian

**Disclaimer****:** Everything here belongs to Tolkien and his people (New Line Cinema, I guess). I'm not earning money, I don't own these characters (oh boy, I wish I did, man) and I haven't gotten anything to say about this matter. Oh yes, one last thing! Thanx soooo much for casting such great actors that fit the parts sooo perfectly! Uh and Mr Jackson, could u please direct _star wars episode 3_?

**NOTE****:** This is an A/A story, and if it might seem more like A/L or ARW/L at first, it's not. Story was written with the people playing Aragorn, Arwen, Legolas and Elrond in mind. In other words, I mean the people in this fic to look like the people in the movies. Sorry anti-lotr-movie-ists and anti-liv-tyler-as-arwen-ists

PS In case someone wants to know how I picture that Eldarion kid, all you have to do is go see E.T., and have a good look at Elliott. That's what MY Eldarion looks like J

Aragorn woke up the next morning and realized that the old man – Ihelian, or whatever his name – was sitting by his bed "I suppose you feel rested?" said Ihelian.

Aragorn nodded. He hadn't felt better in a long while "well then, do you feel like having a look around?" the old man asked. "Look around" mumbled Aragorn "where?"

_"Here_, of course" replied the Ihelian "my house. It's rather large. But I just didn't want you to feel like a prisoner, you know. Locked up in this tiny room…" Aragorn grinned "Sure, I'd love to." He got up rather clumsily and would have almost toppled over, if Ihelian hadn't supported him and mumbled something that sounded like "easy does it…"

The house, if one could call it a house and not a mansion of some kind, _was_ bigger than Aragorn had thought. He didn't want to know exactly how this old man had managed to build it in the middle of the ash mountains of Mordor. There were more staircases, landings, rooms and hallways for Aragorn to remember in one day. "I suppose you will have some problems moving around here in the close future" commented Ihelian "but you will be able to find your way around sooner or later. As long as you remember that the course from the entrance to your chamber is left, right and right again, through the kitchen and up the spiral staircase to the left, down two more steps and then to your right, you will have no problems." He said all of this extremely fast. 

They entered a gigantic room, and this time the walls weren't plastered with stone, but with books. There were thousands of them; thick volumes the size of a small table and tiny ones, perhaps the size of Aragorn's palm.

Ihelian looked around as though the room was the most beautiful site in middle-earth. "Welcome" he whispered "to the library. One of the biggest works of my life. I have written every one of the 5467 books myself." Aragorn didn't know exactly what to say. "And about what exactly do you write?" he asked. Ihelian turned around and said, as though it were the simplest thing in the world "About alchemy"  "A-alchemy?" Aragorn responded. Ihelian nodded "Alchemy and all kinds of other arts of science." Aragorn and looked at the books. But the old man stopped him "You have seen my house, and you know my name, but  I do not know who you are. You haven't told me a thing." Aragorn looked into the old man's eyes. He had been afraid of this. But what was he supposed to do? Ihelian had saved his life. "My name is Aragorn. And I come from the north." He said finally. Ihelian nodded and went over towards a bookshelf, and started dusting it. Aragorn watched him. "Why is it you actually live in Mordor?" he asked, while he examined a book cover  "It's not exactly an ideal place to stay, is it?" Ihelian stopped polishing his books and gazed into the distance "I suppose not" he said "I came here many, many years ago. I don't know why. I suppose that, even though this land is deemed to be evil, I could find a strange kind of peace here. To be here without anyone else. Just me, making my experiments…" He trailed off and fiddled around with a piece of cloth. Aragorn bit his upper lip. "Do you live here alone?" He wondered. Ihelian looked up "Oh no. My apprentice lives here with me. He's going to finish that what I'm doing here when I'm gone."

With that, the old man looked up at Aragorn "You're going to meet him soon, I hope. He actually should be here right now, doing his work. But enough of that now. I suppose you are sleepy. Remember: From the Entrance hall to the left, right and right again, through the kitchen and up the spiral staircase to the left, down two more steps and then to your right and your back in your chamber" Trying to remember all of this, Aragorn left the chamber. He took a wrong turn once, but eventually found his way back to his room. He wearily jerked open the door, when something jumped back with a little yelp. It was a young boy, not much older than nine. He was holding Aragorns sword, and had probably been examining it. When he saw that it's owner had returned he quickly placed it onto the straw bed muttering something that sounded rather like "sorry" Aragorn stared at the boy, who did exactly the same thing. Finally Aragorn opened his mouth "W-what's your name?" he asked "E-eldarion" mumbled the boy "That's a nice name" said Aragorn "Are you Ihelian's apprentice?" Eldarion nodded. He looked rather embarrassed "I'm sorry, Sir, about touching your sword, I mean. I just was…well, I was curious" he looked up at Aragorn "when you came here, the sword was all" he made a face "covered with this smelly orc-blood. My master let me clean it" Aragorn looked down at the sword "You did a good job, I see." The boy beamed "I'm learning sword-fight myself, you know…just with a wooden sword. My master keeps a real one for me until I'm older. He said 'Young boys and good swords don't go together'."  Eldarion and Aragorn stood in silence for a while, simply staring at each other. Then Eldarion turned and left the room. 


	4. Departure

**Disclaimer****:** Everything here belongs to Tolkien and his people (New Line Cinema, I guess). I'm not earning money, I don't own these characters (oh boy, I wish I did, man) and I haven't gotten anything to say about this matter. Oh yes, one last thing! Thanx soooo much for casting such great actors that fit the parts sooo perfectly! Uh and Mr Jackson, could u please direct _star wars episode 3_?

**NOTE****:** This is an A/A story, and if it might seem more like A/L or ARW/L at first, it's not. Story was written with the people playing Aragorn, Arwen, Legolas and Elrond in mind. In other words, I mean the people in this fic to look like the people in the movies. Sorry anti-lotr-movie-ists and anti-liv-tyler-as-arwen-ists

**Here's a 2nd NOTE:** In this story Elrond shortly calls Legolas 'My dear boy'. Even if Legolas is 2931 or something year old, to Elrond he surely is something of a kid. Duh.

"Arwen you do not know what you are doing!" Elrond's voice echoed through the corridor. His tone of voice could often be mistaken as extremely stern, but at that moment, he was _angry_. "I do, too" Arwen replied coolly. She ignored her fathers rage and shifted the bow and arrows on her shoulder and turned towards the stable.

Elrond halted for a moment, then swiftly followed her. "Heading towards Mordor – _my daughter_ – _alone…_"  He bellowed "Have you turned mad?" Arwen wordlessly saddled Asfaloth. Her father's voice suddenly turned soft "He is dead…Arwen…you can't change that…" He tried to look at Arwen, but she wouldn't look at him. She stared into space, without looking at anything at all "…I don't believe it." she finally murmured. Elrond stared at her desperately "Arwen, I beg you. Stay here. In safety" At last Arwen looked at him; but her gaze was filled with so much anger and grief, that Elrond wished she hadn't looked at him at all "How can I stay in safety" Arwen said in an almost deadly whisper "When the only man I love and will ever love isn't?" with that she swung herself up onto her saddle "Namarie, father…" she said softly. Elrond knew that now no-one would be able to turn her from her choice. He stared at the ground "Be careful, do you hear me?" Arwen smiled weakly "that I will, Father…" with that she was off. For a long while Elrond stared after her. His thoughts were with his daughter. _Could it be_ he wondered _could it really be that Estel is still alive?_ After a while, he felt the presence of another elf behind him. Turning around, he saw Legolas walking towards him. "Has she left Imladris?" Legolas asked. Elrond nodded. "She is convinced that Aragorn is still alive." "I knew she would go out to look for Hope." Legolas finally said "And I hope she finds him, or it."  Elrond smiled gravely, placing his hand on the young elves shoulder "So do I, my dear boy, so do I…"

TO BE CONTINUED _VERY_ SOON!!!!! (hope so…)


	5. Decisions

Disclaimer: Everything here belongs to Tolkien and his people (New Line Cinema, I guess). I'm not earning money, I don't own these characters (oh boy, I wish I did, man) and I haven't gotten anything to say about this matter. Oh yes, one last thing! Thanx soooo much for casting such great actors that fit the parts sooo perfectly! Uh and Mr Jackson, could u please direct _star wars episode 3_?

NOTE: This is an A/A story, and if it might seem more like A/L or ARW/L at first, it's not. Story was written with the people playing Aragorn, Arwen, Legolas and Elrond in mind. In other words, I mean the people in this fic to look like the people in the movies. Sorry anti-lotr-movie-ists and anti-liv-tyler-as-arwen-ists

That evening after supper, Aragorn came to Ihelian's study (the trouble he had finding it won't be mentioned here). The old man was sitting at his desk, surrounded by various spindles, pipes and other interesting objects, and was writing strange symbols on a piece of parchment when Aragorn entered. Ihelian looked up "You've come to see me?" he asked "So I have" replied Aragorn. "I wanted to talk about the time I spend here" he drew a deep breath "I am very grateful for everything that you have done for me, but it is not safe for you to keep me here. Orcs are hunting for me and sooner or later they will find me. And that would be too dangerous for you and the boy." Ihelian sighed and put down his quill "I am willing to take that risk" He said slowly "Until you are fully capable of journeying north, that is" Aragorn opened his mouth to say something, but Ihelian interrupted him "I thought it might be good for Eldarion, you know. Being around a `younger` man, for a change. He really longs to learn sword-fighting. Maybe you could teach him." Aragorn shook his head "I have friends and family waiting for me. I don't want them to believe that I am – well – dead" 

"I am not asking you to stay for a long time" replied Ihelian "Just until you are fully capable. No more than that. Me and Eldarion would love to have you stay here..."

Aragorn thought of Rivendell. Of Legolas and Elrond. Of Arwen. _Arwen. He realized how much he missed her._

And Legolas must have arrived in Rivendell by now. She must be thinking he was dead. The thought tormented him. But then there were Ihelian and Eldarion, and Aragorn couldn't help liking them. They had saved him. "All right" he muttered finally "but no more than 2 months" Ihelian jumped up from his chair, almost as excited as a young boy "Eldarion will be delighted!" He laughed. "And you really wish him to learn the arts of sword fighting?" He asked "I do" replied Ihelian "We _are in Mordor, after all!"_

A few minutes later, Aragorn entered the library. Eldarion was sitting by a little table, copying texts from a book. The candle that stood beside him cast flimmering red shadows across the wall. The profile of the boy looked concentrated, almost beautiful against the reddish golden light. 

Aragorn sat down beside the him and watched the boy write. Finally he cleared his throat "I just had a talk with your master" He said "It looks like I'll best staying a while longer. What would you think if we went out on a hike to find a spot for a sword  fighting lesson tomorrow?" Eldarion gasped "No joking?" Aragorn smiled

"YES!" the boy yelled, wildly punching the air "yes yes yes yes yes _yes!"_


	6. a walk in the mountains

Disclaimer: Everything here belongs to Tolkien and his people (New Line Cinema, I guess). I'm not earning money, I don't own these characters (oh boy, I wish I did, man) and I haven't gotten anything to say about this matter. Oh yes, one last thing! Thanx soooo much for casting such great actors that fit the parts sooo perfectly! Uh and Mr Jackson, could u please direct _star wars episode 3_?

NOTE: This is an A/A story, and if it might seem more like A/L or ARW/L at first, it's not. Story was written with the people playing Aragorn, Arwen, Legolas and Elrond in mind. In other words, I mean the people in this fic to look like the people in the movies. Sorry anti-lotr-movie-ists and anti-liv tyler-as-arwen-ists

**Thanks for all the nice reviews! Yadda yadda, makes me wanna keep writing!**

Chapter 6 

It was a damp and misty morning when Arwen reached Mordor. She had been riding without a stop for several days, and now she stood in the vast emptiness of the flat grasslands, the high mountains of Mordor towering over her. Suddenly she felt strangely small and helpless. _Empty_. As empty as those plains she had been riding through for so many days. What if he was dead after all? What if she just was being naïve and foolish, ignorant to the fact that she would never see Aragorn again? Arwen stubbornly shook her head. No, he wasn't dead. He couldn't be. _Never_. A simple Orc-arrow, even a poisonous one, couldn't kill her Aragorn. Not Aragorn, Son Of Arathorn.  Suddenly she urged Asfaloth to go faster than ever and galloped towards the mountains.

The same mourning, Aragorn and Eldarion set out on a day's journey into the mountains. Eldarion was wandering around the foggy courtyard when Aragorn came out of the house, carrying a bundle with their lunch. "It's rather cool, isn't it?" Aragorn remarked. Eldarion gave a hollow laugh "right now it is. You wait 'till midday; it gets so hot in the afternoon, you'd think you'll get fried alive!" Aragorn smiled at the boy, who grinned back. 

They followed a small path out of the courtyard, which had steep stone walls standing over it. The whole house was built into that little narrow valley between the two walls, half built into stone. They followed the path, and after a while the right wall began to drop away, leaving them climbing slowly on a small path on the side of the cliff. Not far below them, a mountain brook played it's way from rock to rock. "Our water" Eldarion pointed out. After about a mile the road flattened and turned into a rocky tableland. It seemed to lead several small paths in every direction. Eldarion turned to Aragorn "we call this _The Stone Crossing_" he said, pointing out the different roads. The one leading towards the house was practically invisible from he crossing and Aragorn finally understood why no Orcs ever raided their home. 

Still, if Orcs were looking for him, _they might find…_

Aragorn pushed the thoughts away. Eldarion was showing him the three other paths. One of them lead northwards, towards the great planes. "Ihelian goes down there every few weeks to get some our food," Eldarion explained "It's a 10 day walk from here to the next settlement, if you walk fast, that is."

They set off, choosing a path leading into the mountains. Around midday they stopped for a rest. They had something to eat and then started sword fighting lessons, Aragorn soon realizing that Eldarion had a talent with the sword, and was quick with picking up new moves. After an hour Aragorn put in a brake and sat down to smoke a pipe while he watched Eldarion fighting an imaginary battle. Eldarion valiantly thrust sword around, mumbling the kind of words one hears a playing child say, while his make-believe enemies seemed to overwhelm him: "AAAARGH!" he bellowed, and, falling to his knees, did a realistic impression of a dying man. Finally he slumped down on his back and lay there, trying hard not to breath. For a moment everything was quiet, then Aragorn started to laugh, Eldarion soon joining him. He cautiously crawled over to Aragorn and sat down next to him, steadying his chin in his hand and staring into the distance. Aragorn watched him and Eldarion looked up and returned the gaze. "Why were you here in the first place?" he asked. Aragorn hadn't really expected this question to come from the  boy, but then  he hadn't expected Ihelian to ask him either. He somehow always had the strange feeling that Ihelian could read minds. Eldarion kept on staring at him. "hardly any men come down here all alone, you know…" Aragorn exhaled deeply, and they both watched the smoke fade away. "Well, I wasn't alone. I was accompanied by an old friend. An Elve named Legolas." Eldarion shook his head "But why would he leave you?" Aragorn felt his insides giving him a horrible squeeze. Legolas would never have left him out there to die…or would he? What if Legolas had been captured himself? No, Legolas wouldn't get caught by a group of Orcs. "I guess he had no other choice, he must have thought I was dead" the words made Aragorn feel miserable. Eldarion still seemed to think that his question hadn't been answered "but why were you two here after all?" Yes, why? It probably hadn't even been a month since Elrond had sent him and Legolas here, but now it seemed years away. Then suddenly it all came back to Aragorn: Gandalf, his old friend, worried about Barag-Dur being re-built and asking him to go to Mordor, Aragorn's parting with Arwen, waking up and finding himself and Legolas surrounded by Orcs and finally the arrow. He squeezed his eyes shut. Eldarion started drawing patterns in the sandy ground with his fingers, looking slightly embarrassed. He looked up at Aragorn as though to apologize "Maybe we should go back" he said slowly. So they slowly and wordlessly packed there things before they started back towards the house.


End file.
